pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW004: The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!
As Ash and Iris travel to Striaton City they come across large city which Ash mistakes for Striaton City, Iris explains to Ash Striaton City is the next town. Ash feels down upon hearing this, But Iris then explains to Ash that that town has a "Pokemon Battle Club", this news excites Ash to go and check out the Battle club. When he arrives he sees two unknown Pokémon, Ash checks the Pokédex. The Pokédex says:Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon. The evolved form of Snivy. It evades attacks by slithering through overgrown trees and grasses. It counterattacks with skillful use of whips. Ash checked the next Pokémon Dewott, the Training Pokémon. The evolved form of Oshawott. It's skill of handling the two scallops as two flowing long swords is learned through rigorous training. The trainer with the Servine told the Servine to use Leaf Blade then the trainer with the Dewott told it to use Water Gun, due to water gun Servine's Leaf Blade failed. "Okay that's enough!" Ash and Iris looked at the man so said that the man went on talking. The Servine trainer ran to Servine "Are you okay Servine?" the Servine replied with a happy "Servine!" The Man welcomed Ash and Iris, then he introduced himself "I'm the manager, Don George" Iris said "I'm Iris and this is Ash Ketchum" Ash told Don George why he wanted to fight. The Dewott trainer came up to Ash "Is Pikachu your Pokémon? Well why don't you battle me?" Ash told him "I was just looking for a opponent! Let's do it!" The Battle In the Battle Club .]] The battle between Ash and the Dewott trainer has begun. Iris thought to herself He was using a Dewott just now, but if he uses another water type, the Electric type Pikachu is at an advantage. Ash told Pikachu to do his best, but right when Pikachu jumped on the battle field Ash's Oshawott came out of it's Pokéball Iris asked "What? Why did Oshawott come out?" Ash asked Oshawott "Why did you come out on your own?" Oshawott slapped the shell on it's chest. Pikachu tried to tell Oshawott to go back in it's Pokéball, but Oshawott just pushed Pikachu. Oshawott jumped in front of Pikachu. The other trainer took a Pokéball and threw it, a Dewott came out. Oshawott was it's evolved from and gasped. He went behind Pikachu. Ash put Oshawott back in it's Pokéball. Then the battle really started! Ash told Pikachu to use Thunder Bolt, the Dewott evaded the attack. "In that case Iron Tail" Yelled Ash. The Iron Tail hit Dewott the it fell down. Dewott got up. Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Dewott evaded the attack making Pikachu hit a wall. The other trainer told his Dewott to use Razor Shell. Episode Gallery 008.jpg|That's not Sanyou City Iris BW004.jpg|The Battle Club is there, want to come with me? Battle club.jpg|These are the trainers here. Janovy.jpg|Servine Futachimaru bw004.jpg|Dewott 038.jpg|A battle! 044.jpg|The Battle Club manager 064.jpg|Oshawott wants to battle 071.jpg|Dewott is sent out! Team rocket.jpg|Team Rocket Team rocket again.jpg|Team Rocket Again? It's Umbreon.jpg|There's a Umbreon here!?! Team Rocket has a plan.jpg|We have a plan Meowth as Umbreon.jpg|Meowth as Umbreon Stay and look out for Umbreon.jpg|Stay here and look out for Umbreon That's not Umbreon.jpg|That's...not a Umbreon I found the mystery Pokemon.jpg|I found the mystery Pokemon It's okay.jpg|It's okay... Eat up!.jpg|Eat up! Team rocket finds Pikachu.jpg|James find Pikachu We found the mystery pokemon.jpg|The Umbreon was really a Tepig Team Rocket has Pikachu!.jpg|Team Rocket has Pikachu Team Rocket get away.jpg|They're getting away! Pokabu Atack!.jpg|Tepig attack! Rocket leaves.jpg|Team Rocket leaves It want Ash!?.jpg|Tepig want Ash! Ash cuaght a Pokabu.jpg|Ash caught a Tepig! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes Episodes